creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
La bruja niña de dione
Era un día triste y lluvioso, yo salía de mi escuela en la cual por lo general los chicos me insultaban, molestaban y golpeaban, soy una niña de tan solo 15 llamada Diana mi apellido, no importa pero estoy aquí para contarte una anécdota que tal vez te deje en shock: A mi madre se le había muerto su hermana(mi tía en este caso) y les dejó en herencia su mansión, por lo cual decidió que nos vayamos a mudar ahí(Además de que yo tenia una pésima relación en el colegio) Entramos ahí pero la mansión se veía oscura y con telarañas,decidimos dar un recorrido y luego empezamos a desempacar cosas: -Bueno mamá,iré a desempacar mis cosas -Está bien hija Desempaqué todo,raro que en mi habitación encontré un libro muy polvoriento y se notaba lo antiguo(aunque no se veía tan antiguo: Era el diario de una joven de 13 años llamada 'Dione' ) tuve la curiosidad y empecé a leerlo, al parecer era el diario de una niña: Mis padres y yo fuimos a la Iglesia para escuchar la palabra de Dios dictada por el reverendo, luego al salir una anciana me tomó por un rato, se veía desesperada y con ansías de hablar algo: -Hijita ¿No quieres leer este libro? Es muy interesante, el necronomicón. -Lo siento señora pero mis padres me mataran si no me apuro a volver con ellos. -Por favor niña,solo agárralo y tendrás mucho poder y sabiduría *Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente y por lo tanto me tenté* -Es..está bien *me lo llevo* Empecé a leerlo y me da curiosidad lo de tener mucha sabiduría y poder, el libro decía que para hacer esto debías tener un pacto con el demonio, hacer pentagramas y símbolos demoníacos con tu propia sangre y luego, hablar en lenguaje arcano desgraciadamente,mis padres al enterarse de esto no reaccionaron bien: -Hija,HIJA!! *gritando ellos* -¿Que pasa mamá y papá? *llorando lagrimas negras y mirando con ojos totalmente negros y poseída*¿no quieren que sonría? -Hija,te has vuelto loca *decía mi papá*querida hay que llamar al reverendo a ver si hace algo -Bien Trataron de hacer lo que podían, pero sin embargo: -Lo siento señor pero tendremos que mandarla a la horca por practicar brujería,es la única manera de expiarla de su pecado -No haré eso *con miedo* -Yo menos*decía su madre abrazándome* El reverendo en un arranque de locura extraña para impedir que el demonio tome posesión de mí, asesinó a mis padres, y yo, he perdido absolutamente la cordura.Pues el demonio se apodero de mi. Empecé a asesinar a los habitantes de este pueblo uno por uno con el poder del demonio, después terminé asesinando brutalmente al reverendo: -Por fin puedo descansar, anda zorra no te pago todo el día..*al parecer estaba con una mujerzuela* -Hola,reverendo hipócrita.. -*Se asusta*Salte mujerzuela del demonio *le dice a la mujer que estaba con el* -Así que ¿La voz de Dios hace cosas como esta? Demasiado sorprendente. -Cállate pequeña puta. -Jeje,mejor debería enseñarle una lección para que se lave la boca con jabón*Empieza a usar poderes telepáticos y lo lanza para la pared,agarrándole la garganta* Jajá -Por favor,déjame vivir...tengo familia -Con familia, y con una mujerzuela eh? MUÉRASE! *Empieza extirpandole los órganos lentamente* JAJAJÁ Después de darme cuenta de todo lo que hice, terminé suicidándome y ahora solo soy un espirito que perturba a las personas que se atrevan a visitar mi mansión donde antes yo vivía Terminé de leer ese libro y al parecer contenía un mensaje que decía 'Don't cry, shut up and don't breath' y no pude creer lo que me pasó,sentía nauseas y como si me vigilaran, un animal de afuera un cabrío me miraba fijamente y me dijo 'Te veré en el infierno' de pronto empecé a vomitar por lo que mis padres se preocuparon y no me dejaron irme a la escuela Los siguientes días fueron horribles, empecé a desangrarme y cortarme para hacer pentagramas y símbolos satánicos y runas,para invocar al demonio. Luego mis padres llamaron a un exorcista para que libere al demonio pero el resultado fue este: -En nombre de Dios,yo demonio te expulso de este cuerpo.. -*Yo, poseída claro, gritaba de dolor por las palabras* AHHH!!!! -Ah,*El exorcista es decapitado por el demonio que andaba dentro de mí* -*Mis padres*AHHH!!*lloraban* no dejaremos que nuestra hija muera,no debemos matar...hija!! Desgraciadamente la bruja Dione terminó asesinándolos (descubrí que fue ella que vino del infierno para perturbarme) y después de eso al final escribí el mensaje 'Don't cry, shut up and don't breath' al darme cuenta anduve con una culpa inmensa,me alejé de la gente para evitar la maldición y que esto no vuelva a ocurrir..NUNCA MÁS Fin Categoría:Brujería/Hechicería